lostboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Powers
Shane Powers is a former surfing champion, and the leader of a vampire gang called 'The Tribe'. Biography Human Death Santa Carla, 1987. Shane thought it was just another night. He was dead wrong. Partying around a bonfire on the beach, Shane and his friends, the Surf Nazis, were meant to be Michael Emerson’s first meal as a Lost Boy. The attack left Shane with a thirst for blood, as he was becoming one of them. Unable to think straight, and feeling the life ebbing out of him, Shane crawled to the ocean with his attacker’s name pounding in his head — David. Realizing his thirst was for much more than water, Shane waited and sure enough the blood pouring out of his neck lured a Great White shark. Although the shark attacked him, it proved to be no match for the blood-thirsty Shane. After feasting on more sharks, Shane returned to the shore and is devastated to find that his friends — whom he had considered family — are all dead. With David's parting words in his head (“Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are...”), Shane decided to follow in the footsteps of his “half-brother” and start building a new family — in other words, a Tribe. Luna Bay Some years later, with the Tribe he'd so desired, Shane came to reside in Luna Bay. His Tribe came into conflict with another vampire and Shane had Jon, one of his progeny, kill him ruthlessly by decapitation. He fell for Nicole Emerson and turned her into a half-vampire with the hope of making her a full one while Lisa, one of the Tribe, tried to seduce Nicole's brother Chris and turn him into a vampire. Lisa was killed by Chris, who teamed up with Edgar Frog to slay him. In order to do so, Chris joined Shane's Tribe willingly and after an initiation where the Tribe, including Chris, hazed the police, Shane had Chris drink from a flask with his blood in it, turning him into a half-vampire. Unlike previous vampires, Shane freely admitted his nature to Chris when asked. Leaving the others with a group of girls to eat, Shane headed off with Nicole to make her a full vampire, but she resisted her first kill. Shane and the others ended up having to fight Chris and Edgar Frog when Chris betrayed them and used his new powers to help him kill Jon. In the battle that followed, Chris killed Erik and Edgar killed Kyle, before Chris battled Shane one on one for his sister. Even with Chris' new powers, he was no match for Shane who was about to kill him, when Nicole staked him from behind as she cared about her brother more than him. Mortally wounded, Shane tried to take Nicole with him by pulling her onto the stake too, but he was decapitated from behind with a sword by Chris. His death restored the two Emersons to normal. Personality Traits As a representation of the “cool head” among his more unbalanced “family” (as he calls them), Shane is the reserved, charismatic leader of his Tribe. With his reasonable, level-headed side showing, he is effortlessly able to charm and seduce people into his group, usually by his own sex appeal or silver tongue. However, underneath this ruse lies a sadistic, vicious being with a animalistic urge to kill and feed. Relationships Lisa, Jon, Kyle, and Erik''' Are all vampires sired by Shane. Together they are "The Tribe". David David is the vampire that turned Shane into a vampire. David was the leader of The Lost Boys, a gang of motorcycle riding teenage-appearing vampires. Shane supposedly is a member of the Surf Nazis, a rival (human) gang in Santa Carla. The Lost Boys ''offered up the Surf Nazis to Michael Emerson as his first meal as a vampire. During the attack it appears that there are no survivors and the bodies were burned on the bonfire. Somehow Shane was spared. In the original ending of the movie ''The Lost Boys, a couple of Surf Nazis were supposed to have survived and along with Maria (video store clerk) and a couple of homeless kids, to take over the Hotel lair after The Lost Boys are killed. "'''Scene 234 EXT. THE LOBBY/CAVE - NIGHT The place is deserted. '' '''CAMERA PROWLS.' Then, one by one, KIDS begin to arrive. At first we don't recognize them. But then we realize they are: The Runaways who Lucy gave money to... Marie from the Video Store... A couple of Surf Nazis... (and perhaps others.) They are here to take up where the Lost Boys left off." Shane referred to David as his half-brother. Whether he was actually David's half-brother or this was merely symbolic because David sired him, is unknown. It is quite possible that this was a nod on the part of the producers to Kiefer Sutherland, Angus Sutherland's own half-brother. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Powers, Shane Powers,Shane Powers, Shane Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased